


Because of Her

by Misskiku



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-08
Updated: 2018-03-08
Packaged: 2019-03-28 11:49:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13903392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misskiku/pseuds/Misskiku
Summary: Takumi sustains a serious injury and Corrin looks after him. Based on events after Takumi & Hinoka's C support. Written as a request on tumblr for lots of fluff.





	Because of Her

The sight of the infirmary ceiling was a welcome relief to Takumi, unlike the painful throbbing in his leg. He shifted awkwardly, finding a weight pressing against his uninjured leg, a hand wrapped tightly around his own. He sat up, barely holding back a groan at the ache in his muscles, the stabbing pain in his thigh, to see Corrin asleep at his bedside. She didn’t stir at his movement, her cheek pressed into the mattress as she slept soundly. The soft tresses of her hair flowed down her shoulders and back in gentle, silver waves, pooling onto the mattress and barely shifting when she breathed. Her hand, still held tightly to his, was warm. Her fingers were soft. Takumi’s heart clenched in adoration at the sight, he gave her hand a light squeeze in return.

Takumi was thankful for the moment of silence so he could take stock of the situation before the inevitable scolding that was to come. With a quick check of his leg beneath the sheets he saw that it was neatly bandaged and dressed, though the painful throbbing meant that it was a deep enough wound that a single healing session hadn’t cut it. He remembered the fight, the enemies coming out of nowhere, and receiving the awful gash to his leg in a moment of weakness. The rest was fuzzy, Hinoka coming to his aid and he stubbornly brushing it aside. The fact that he was here meant that they were rescued. What would come next depended on what exactly Hinoka told everyone…

With a stiff sigh, Takumi turned his gaze to Corrin. Heavy shadows rested beneath her eyes. A single lock of her hair was caught between her lips, Takumi noticed with an amused smile. He leant forward and gentle caught the strand with a finger, tugging it free and curling it behind her pointed ear. He let his fingers drift down from her ear, tracing her cheek as if he could dust away the tired lines hanging beneath her eyes. At the gentle ministration, Corrin’s eyes fluttered open. Takumi stole his hand away. His breath caught in his lungs as he waited for her reprimand, her scolding, the anguish in her eyes and voice that his actions would bring.

Instead, Corrin smiled. Her eyes filled with light and warmth as she gazed up at him as if she were watching the stunning colours of a sunset, a gaze full of love. She blinked sleepily for a moment, then two, and slowly sat up. She absently tidied her hair and yawned, still trying to shake off the hold that sleep had on her.

“Good morning, Takumi,” Corrin said softly. Her sleepy smile, the gentle half-lidded look in her eyes, made Takumi’s heart soften. It was such a peaceful, quiescent sight that had him melting in warmth. “How are you feeling? I hope your leg’s not too sore.”

Takumi swallowed and fought to keep the giddy blush off his face at how adorable she looked when still half asleep. “I’m fine.”

Corrin’s smile brightened for a brief second. They were still holding hands. “I’m glad. I was worried about you.” Her gaze fell to his injured leg, smile fading. Her fingers tightened around his. “Losing you would break me. It would break all of us. You know that, right?”

When her eyes met his again, they were sad. A gentle sadness that filled the depth of her eyes, echoing the wound his injury, his actions, had caused. Her words lingered in the air, settling over Takumi in the silence they left like a breath of fresh air, of clarity. He dropped his head, his gaze, unable to do anything else but nod. Corrin’s thumb brushed over his fingers, left and right, left and right, a soothing touch that let him know she understood.

“I know.”

That brought the smile back to her face. “Good,” she said and stood up from her chair only to settle beside him on the bed. She nestled close, snuggling right up to him and resting her head against his chest so suddenly that Takumi stiffened and balked.

“Wh-What are you doing?”

Corrin hummed, content. “Hmm? What does it look like?” She peered up at him, blinking innocently as she wrapped her free arm around his waist. “I think I deserve a cuddle after all the stress you put me through.”

Takumi couldn’t exactly protest that and wouldn’t want to anyway, he just hadn’t expected her to do it so suddenly. It was like he minded either, but Takumi’s pulse had spiked, drumming in his chest so loudly he doubted Corrin would miss it, especially with her ear pressed right to it. The knowing smile on her face told him he was right.

Takumi surrendered to Corrin’s cuddle, giving in to the heat rising across his cheeks, and embraced her back. He relished in the solid press of her body flush against his, barely a breath of air separating the two. Her warmth, the solid yet soft feeling of her in his arms was one thing he always missed whenever they were apart. The rhythmic beating of her heart with his, only now his was beating rapidly. Takumi buried his nose in Corrin’s hair, wishing his heart would calm for just a moment, knowing that every second it didn’t was amusing to Corrin.

Corrin’s shifted her free hand up from Takumi’s waist and drew lazy circles over his chest, right over his heart. “I love this,” she said softly. “Hearing your heart like this. Beating faster because of me…” She ended that with a laugh.

Takumi grumbled into her hair, smouldering in heat from her teasing, from knowing she was completely right. His heart was racing and it was all because of her. He was flushed with dizzying heat all because of her.

He wanted to do the same to her.

Takumi caught her chin with his fingers, tilting her face up to meet his and claiming her lips in a forceful kiss. He didn’t give her a moment to pause, to breathe, to realise what he was doing, as he kissed her over and over. His hand wove into her hair, around the back of her head, and angling the kiss deeper. Harder. It was desperate and heated. Full of hazy desire. His lips demanding against hers, pulling and prying and teasing them open until she relented and he dipped his tongue into her mouth. Corrin gasped, a deep moan escaping and Takumi took the moment to delve his tongue further, deeper, tracing his tongue against her own and stroking the roof of her mouth. Her tongue danced with his, sloppy and wet and flustering, she was barely keeping up, stealing ragged breaths when they parted, only to have their tongues meet between their lips again and again.

Takumi pulled Corrin completely onto his lap and she was putty in his arms and beneath his lips. Her fingers dug into his shoulders to anchor herself as Takumi drew kisses down her chin and across her jaw. His lips followed the line of her throat, pausing to tease and suck and leave perfect red marks down her neck. He felt the jump of her pulse beneath his lips and tongue. Felt her shiver as he dusted his hot breath against her skin before claiming the pale flesh and tugging it lightly with his teeth.

Corrin arched against him, baring her throat to his onslaught, with a heavy sigh of his name. “Takumi…”

It was almost too much. They were both dizzy with heat, chests heavying for air, and Takumi continued the journey of his lips further down Corrin’s throat, to her collarbones, parting her collar and nuzzling the newly exposed flesh with his nose. He breathed her in for a moment, adoring the rapid rise and fall of her chest, before pressing his ear against it. Her heartbeat was a pleasant staccato to his ear. It brought a flustered smile to his face.

“See? Your heart’s beating just as fast…”

Corrin scoffed in protest, trying to wriggle out of Takumi’s arms at his teasing, but he held her fast. “Hey!”

Takumi laughed, a deep laugh that came right from the pit of his stomach, a laugh so complete and free he couldn’t remember how long it had been since he’d laughed like that. And it was all because of her.    

**Author's Note:**

> These two are so sweet i'm going to melt into a puddle writing about them one day


End file.
